


Don't go

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idk why I did this sorry, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: ‘’I’m talking about going our separate ways. It’s not working anymore, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.’’ His words came out short, almost void of emotion, but Kimi knew better. What he didn’t know, however, was what the hell Sebastian was talking about.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Don't go

Sebastian watched Kimi slowly stand up from the couch in their living room. Kimi’s brow was furrowed, as if he were mildly undone by what Sebastian had just said. ‘’What are you talking about?’’ He asked, standing on his feet uneasily. Sebastian forced himself to keep looking at Kimi. He couldn’t make this too easy on himself, because it shouldn’t be easy, and it isn’t. He squared his shoulders, determined not to back down now that he’d finally started the conversation. 

‘’I’m talking about going our separate ways. It’s not working anymore, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.’’ His words came out short, almost void of emotion, but Kimi knew better. What he didn’t know, however, was what the hell Sebastian was talking about. ‘’Going our separate ways? We’re married, Sebastian-’’ The man in question interrupted him, ‘’Really, so you remember that?’’ The words felt like a slap in Kimi’s face. He spoke up, however this time the fight had started to leave his voice. ‘’Of course I remember, what is this all about? Where is this coming from? I thought everything was fine.’’ Sebastian snorted, and his steely exterior fell away to raw emotion on his face. The hurt was clear as day, if only you were looking. And Kimi was finally looking. Sebastian looked away from Kimi’s face eventually, instead opting to gaze at his shoes. 

‘’I’m not happy anymore, Kimi.’’ He whispered softly. It felt like someone was squeezing Kimi’s heart in his chest. He took a couple of steps towards his husband, but then hesitated when he was about an arm’s length away. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ He speaks just as softly, not wanting to go back to the hostile volume from before. Sebastian let out a soft, unbelieving laugh. ‘’Why didn’t I tell you? Kimi, I’ve been trying to tell you for months. I feel I’ve tried everything to reconnect with you. Do you realize you haven’t told me you loved me in five months?’’ Sebastian’s eyes were starting to water and he had to look up to try and keep the tears at bay. He shook his head softly as Kimi kept quiet, obviously picking up that Sebastian wasn’t done yet. ‘’I haven’t been happy for almost half a year, Kimi, and you apparently never noticed. Doesn’t that say enough?’’ His voice breaks at the end of his sentence, and the tears are finally starting to roll down his cheeks. Sebastian wraps his arms around himself, closing himself off from touch from Kimi. 

Kimi’s face betrayed nothing. Sebastian knew that this was how others viewed his husband, as uncaring and stoic, but he never used to be like this around Sebastian. The two used to fit together perfectly. Now, it felt like Sebastian could just as well not have gotten married. ‘’Say something, Kimi.’’ He ground out, the silence starting to suffocate him. 

Kimi blinked slowly, as if he weren’t even in the room with him, but then spoke. ‘’I love you.’’ It was short and stocky, but it made Sebastian sob out a cry. His hand shot up to cover his mouth as his body started to rock with his cries. Kimi stood about a foot away, but there could have been an ocean between the two. Kimi felt unsure about everything. Should he touch his husband? It suddenly felt impossible. So he stood, still, while his husband was breaking down in front of him. The silence stretched on, the only sound Sebastian’s heartbroken sobs. Eventually Sebastian managed to sort of pull himself together, and without saying a word he grabbed the suitcase he’d prepared by the door. 

Kimi wanted to reach out, wanted to say something. Don’t go. Don’t leave me. I love you, Sebastian, I promise I will show you how much I love you again if you just don’t leave. But he said nothing. Sebastian seemed to wait on some words as well, but when it became clear that the older man wasn’t about to speak up, he straightened his back and walked to the front door. He paused for a second, but then seemed to gain confidence once more and walked out. 

With the bang of the door, Kimi’s knees hit the ground. His facade dropped, and his face crumbled. ‘’No.. No.’’ His arms were shaking. Tears started rolling down his face before he even felt all the emotions from the previous conversation kick in. ‘’Come back..’’ He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have a clue why I wrote this. I've never written something so.. terribly conclusive before. Sorry? Let me know what you guys think heh.


End file.
